


Why Do I Always Come Back To You?

by orphan_account



Series: Why You?! [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassination, BLOOPP, Bottom Gakushuu, Feels OH MY!, Fluff, Gakushuu being dominated, Gakushuu is secretly in love with anime, Gakushuu was raised weird, Karma is a tad taller, M/M, MY MIND SO DIRTY DA FAAAQQQ, New Friends, Old Friends, Smut, Smutastic no kid, The Asano's are terrifying, Top Karma, just a slight daddy kink, mmm chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakushuu just wanted to live a life without Karma Akabane. But is that gonna happen?<br/>NOPE.<br/>In fact when something really bad happens Gakushuu finds himself on Karma's doorstep once more and he has no idea why.</p><p>HA SUCKY SUMMARY<br/>JUST A NOTE:<br/>I made them like 16 and I knooowww their a couple of the youngest characters on the show and (spoiler to non-manga readers) that Korosensei was supposed to explode buutt I think they found a way to save him and stuff so he just might fly around still. ALSO I guess their in their first year of highschool and stuff. MK DAS ALL<br/>(hope the story will be better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OH SHIT IT'S YOU.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrionSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionSykes/gifts).



> KARUSHUU NEEDS MORE FANFICS! so imma make one :3

Gakushuu’s POV

_~El FlashBack~_

**-A 11-year-old Gakushuu is chilling with a friend in a tree. the sun shines brightly and the sky a brilliant blue. BOOM SCENE IS PAINTED -**

_“Gaakuushuuuu come on you’re taking forever to get up here!” Karma groaned. I growled as I climbed the tree to where my red-headed friend was sitting._

_“Was that fast enough for you?” I asked as he laid down on the limb of the tree while closing his eyes._

_“Nope!” He said with a smirk on his face. Everything he says somehow bothered me but amused me at the same time. I’m just about the most amused unamused person when it comes to Karma._

_“Hey Gakushuu” Karma suddenly says. I turn my head to him to see his eyes were opened and he was just staring at the sky and his usual smirk was nowhere to be seen._

_“What is it?” I ask playing with a twig that I had plucked off the limb I was sitting on._

_“Since you’re my only friend.. that would make you my best friend, right?” He asked and I thought about it._

_“I guess so. I don’t really play with my other friends like when I’m with you so that means you’re my best friend too!” I say with a grin. He grins back at me and says_

_“ Best Friends Til The End?”_

_“You got it!” I say_

_“Promise?” He asks and holds out his hand, a promise ritual we had made up together._

_“I promise!” I say and bro-fist his hand._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

~5 Years Later~

I stopped walking as I looked down at my balled fist as I thought about the promise. Lets just say it didn’t work out ok? Karma and I had had a falling out. Now we were kinda sorta just maybe rivals? He had always been nearly as smart as me and I just can’t let him pass me. After all..

This was how my father raised me.

I barely even saw Karma anymore due to him being in the E-Class. Honestly he just couldn’t keep himself contained when it came to fighting other people. Like when we were younger..

“SNAP OUT OF IT GAKUSHUU. YOU DO NOT NEED TO THINK ABOUT THAT RED-HEADED DEMON WHO YOU HAVEN’T EVEN SPOKEN TO IN YEARS (unless you count simple threats and such..) BUT THOSE DON’T EVEN COUNT! Do they? I THINK NOT!” I say to myself.

“You’re so strange you know that Asano-kun?”

I twirled around to see Karma hanging off a tree branch upside down. His legs were slung over the branch and he just stared at me with an amused expression.

“Shut up Akabane!” I shouted as I walked toward him and pushed him so he flipped off the branch. He face-planted the ground and I stifled a laugh.

“You know that really hurt Asano-Kun….” he said and I shrugged.

“Not my problem now is it?” I asked with a smile. He glared at me when suddenly his scowl turned into a devious grin. Oh shit what have I done.

“A-sa-no Kuuuunnn! How about a kiss to make it better?” He asked and suddenly out faces were mere inches apart. I stepped away from him with a snarl.

“Fuck off Akabane.” I growled and walked away heading back in the direction of my house.

“Gakushuu why you gotta be like that?” Karma asks. I simply keep walking all while thinking the whole time

_You know exactly why._

\--------------------------------------------

“Asano-kun! Your friend Ren is here I’m having him wait in your room” My father says as soon as I walk in.

“Mk” I say walking directly to my room. Ren.. one of the few people I actually tolerate.

“Gakushuu! I’ve been waiting for you” He says and I close the door.

“I know my father told me..” I said he walked over to me pushing me against the wall. He pressed his lips against mine.

Oh hey did I mention we were dating? Oh well if I didn’t we are. Only a select few know though, if too many people knew then I’d be disowned by my father. He wouldn’t approve is his son was gay. Or in a relationship for that matter.. This relationship has been going on for three months. THREE MONTHS AND I’M STILL NOT USED TO BEING TOUCHED BY HIM. Even after we had done the do.... God Dad why the _hell_ did you raise me like this?!

I pushed him off of me gently while looking down at the floor. I could tell my face was red and that it was slowly crawling up to the tips of my ears. DAMN YOU UNCONCEALABLE BLUSH!

“You know Gakushuu one day you’ll just have to get used to this..” He said tilting my head up to look at him. He leaned in again but (damn you reflexes) I wiggled away from his grip and off the wall, causing him to bump into the wall. He held his nose and huffed.

“Ya know what? I’m gonna go home. I have.. stuff to do.” He said angrily. He grabbed his bag and left the room, slamming the door once he left.

I groaned and face planted onto my bed. Why did I have to be like this? This is the reason why-

YOU MUSTN'T THINK OF THAT TIME. IT WAS SO LONG AGO AND IT’LL CAUSE WRINKLES. WRINKLES SHOULD NOT APPEAR AT THE AGE OF SIXTEEN.

“Asano-kun. You shouldn’t make your friends leave in such an angry manner once you see them.”

I get up to see that my father standing over my bed. He looked unamused with what had happened when Ren left my room.

“ Yes sir..” I say and he gives me a smile. DAD STOP SMILING YOU LOOK LIKE A PEDOPHILE.

I get out of my bed heading to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I was done I threw on a pair of pajama pants and crawled into bed. I hope Ren isn’t that mad tomorrow…


	2. OH SHIT, MY PANTS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why you dont friend sociopaths and leave your window open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~EL WARNING NEAR SMUT! I REPEAT NEAR-SMUT~  
> Not exact smut  
> near smut.

Gakushuu’s POV  
I woke up because there was a dip in my bed. I felt like someone was straddling me.. weird. But when I opened my eyes that’s what was happening. Wait a second…  
“Akabane?!” I shouted as I tried to get up from under him.  
“Hush Asano-kun! You shouldn’t be so loud when your father is home and when these walls are so thin!” He said covering my mouth. I stopped struggling and simply glared at him.  
“Are you done?” He asked and a muffled ‘yes’ came out of my mouth. He moved his hand and looked around. “You changed everything in the past few years. As much as I loved the white walls, the dark red suits you more.” He said.  
“1. My father had stuff to do today and 2. Akabane, why the hell are you here?” I asked. He looked back down at me and IS THAT I BLUSH I SEE?!  
“I-I forgot.” He said scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin. This wasn’t like him at all. I mean why am I not tied down? And why is my nose cleared of wasabi?!  
“ Alright.. how did you get in?” I asked. What I should have asked was why he was still on me?  
“You left the window open. Now it’s my turn to ask a question! Why are you sleeping shirtless when the window is open? I mean you of all people should know you’re sexy as hell and any rapist would wanna tap that.” He said and I blushed.  
“I didn’t know the window was open” I muttered. DAMN IT KARMA YOU MADE ME BLUSH.  
Karma shifted on my lap causing my breath to hitch. He simply smiled that devious smile he had. Yeah there’s the Karma Akabane I knew and didn’t love.  
He moved again and I sat up trying to push him off. As he kept moving around I just couldn’t do anything so I rested my head on shoulder and held on tightly to his shirt. Fuck you Akabane..  
Karma’s POV  
I AM SO ENJOYING MYSELF RIGHT NOW! I mean here I am with Gakushuu at my mercy and I know it’s really hard to get to this point. For once I am actually thankful for the awkward horniness of teenage boys.  
I kept rolling my hips against Gakushuu’s as small moans came out of his mouth. I loved having him like this with his cold exterior melted away and not knowing what to do with himself.  
I started moving faster causing his moans to become louder and the grip on my shirt became tighter. HA HE’S GONNA EXPLODE IN HIS PANTS! Poor pants…  
“K-Karma..” He moaned out. I felt my cheeks heat up right after he said that. He just said my first name.. it’s been awhile since that has happened..  
“G-God K-KaRmaaaAaa” OH SHIT HE DID IT AGAIN.. heh.. that voice crack though. His moans got louder and a string of curses left his mouth as he reached his climax.  
He fell back onto his bed breathing heavily.  
“Aww have I tired you out, Asano-kun?” I asked laying down on his chest. I smiled at him and he glared at me.  
“Fuck.. Off.. Karma..” He said and I laughed.  
“You totally messed up your pants, you know that?” I say and he tsked.  
“Then get off me and let me shower” he growled. I climbed off of him and he got up. He walked into his bathroom and I laid back onto his bed staring at the ceiling. At least the stars are still up there..  
Gakushuu’s POV  
That was so wrong but it felt so right.  
It wasn’t like we fucked or anything. It was like.. near sex! Is near sex still considered sex? If it is.. then does that mean I betrayed Ren? But it was like forced upon me.. god what should I do?  
I mean it’s not like Ren and I haven’t done anything like that before I mean……… we have. O_O  
I ran my hands through my wet hair thinking about that time. When I did it with Ren, I felt awkward and somewhat violated. With Karma though it felt.. right. I think that’s bad. I mean Karma and I haven’t spoken in like years.. but somehow I felt like he was my best friend again.  
GET THESE IDEAS OUT OF YOUR HEAD GAKUSHUU! IT CAN’T HAPPEN AFTER HE DID THAT TO YOU!  
~Flash Back~  
-A 13 year old Gakushuu is in the same tree with the same friend, confessing something that would get him disowned by his own father-  
“K-Karma.. I need to tell you something.” I said looking down at the branch I was sitting on.  
“What is it Gakushuu?” He asked me with a puzzled look on his face.  
“I..I t-think t-t-that I..” I said stuttering. This was harder than I thought to say.  
“What is it? Just say it already” Karma said and I looked him straight in the eye and shouted  
“I THINK THAT I LOVE YOU!”  
He stared at me wide-eyed, taking it all in. I think I broke him. OH GOD I BROKE HIM. He didn’t say anything for a minute before he suddenly smashed his lips into mine. I kinda just sat there unknowing what to do until I remembered the shojo mangas and I (attempted) to kiss back. When he finally pulled away I think my face was red as a tomato.  
“Gakushuu I…” He started saying but then he started laughing. Why was he laughing? Am I just a joke to him now?! I PROBABLY AM AREN’T I GOD I’M SO STUPID! So then I did the rational thing and pushed him out of the tree. I too jumped out and started to run home.  
“GAKUSHUU! WAIT!!” Karma had shouted. I ignored him and kept running I could feel tears running down my cheeks. I ran into the backyard because I didn’t want my dad to see me like this. What did I expect though? For him to just love me back just like that? That pranks would become irrelevant? I don’t know. I just know one thing that my father turned out right about.  
Showing your true feelings are irrelevant. Just keep it in. Nobody needs to know how you’re feeling.  
So for probing that lesson thank you Karma Akabane. It was nice knowing you.  
\---------------------------------------  
I felt a tear running down my cheek as I thought of that. I wiped it away quickly and wrapped a towel around my waist. I exited to see that Karma had in fact left.  
“Glad I didn’t have to kick him out. Not that I would mind.” I muttered to myself and started to get dressed,but then I heard my name being called.  
~ About Five Minutes Earlier ~  
Karma’s POV  
God it’s so boring waiting in here. I wish I had brought my DS T-T. Ya know what I could go for a juice box.  
I headed downstairs to raid the Asano’s kitchen searching for simple snacks and juice boxes. HA SCORE ON THE JUICE BOXES! I was rummaging through the cabinets when the doorbell rang.  
“Ugh. Who decided it was a good idea to disturb my kitchen raid?!” I asked myself heading to the front. I opened the door to see one of the people in that group of people Asano is in. Oh which one is this? Umm I KNOW!  
Ren Sakakibara!  
Asano’s boyfriend!  
“May I help you?” I asked leaning against the door frame. He looked so confused it was funny.I smiled looking down at him like I do to just about everybody.  
“Is Asano here?” He asked seeming to fume. HA HE THINKS I DID SOMETHING TO HIS MAN!  
Oh wait I did.  
“Yeah.. ASAAANOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!” I called. A few seconds later he came down in just a towel. Damn he is FIIINNNNNE. He was also drying his hair so I don’t think that he noticed that Ren was here yet.  
“What is it?” He asked and I laughed.  
“Your boyfriend is here” I singsonged and went back to the kitchen, leaving them with their jaws dropped.

Now.. about those juice boxes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Presses "Jizz In My Pants" Button*
> 
> THAT WAS NECESSARY! 
> 
> Ya know what I could go for a juice box. I just finished them a couple days ago though T-T


	3. OH SHIT HE'S HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only Gakushuu hadn't spent so long in the shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rawr :3

Ren’s POV (boom)

WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS RED-HEADED MOTHERFUCKER DOING HERE?! DID HE KILL ASANO?! IS HE USING HIM FOR SATANIC RITUALS?! CAUSE NOBODY USES MY BOYFRIEND FOR SATANIC RITUALS EXCEPT ME! WAIT IS THAT GAKUSHUU?! WHERE THE HELL ARE HIS CLOTHES?! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE?! WHAT EVEN--

Hold up. Did he just call me Asano’s boyfriend?

HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW?! Honestly I don’t mind, I want Gakushuu to be more open BUT IF HE DOESN’T WANNA BE THEN HE DOESN’T HAVE TO BE! THIS SHIT-

Gakushuu’s POV

Ren looked like he was ranting so I decided my POV was more relevant. 

I stared at Karma as he went to raid my kitchen once more. DAMN HIM THOSE ARE MY JUICE BOXES!

“Ren. Come up to my room” I said and headed back up the stairs. I could hear him shuffling behind me as I headed to my room. I was there first so I quickly threw on some clothes. I was putting on my shirt by the time he finally made it up here. He dropped his bag loudly causing my head to snap in his way. He look troubled and that disturbed me.

“Ren.. what’s wrong?” I asked and he looked at me. When he did I saw that there was a mixture of confusion and anger in his eyes.

“D-Did you sleep with Karma?” He asked quietly clenching his fists. I scratched the back of my head looking at the floor.

“Not exactly.” I said and looked up at him. He looked like he was about to write Karma’s name in a death note.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NOT EXACTLY?!” He shouted at me. I took a step back in shock of his sudden shouting. 

“As in it was practically FORCED upon me and I was just about FULLY CLOTHED!” I said half shouting.

“WHAT EVEN HAPPENED ASANO?!” He yelled. I ran my hands through my hair thinking of a way to say this without making him madder. Is that even possible though?

“It was like… grinding.” I said and he looked at me with a pure look of confusion and fury.

“GRINDING?! GRIINNNDDIIIIINNGGG?! THAT’S PRACTICALLY DRY FUCKING!” He yelled and that made me mad.

“IF IT’S A DRY FUCK THEN THAT MEANS YOU CHEATED ON ME FIRST WITH SEO LIKE A MILLION TIMES!” I yelled at him. 

HEY REN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I MADE HIM JIZZ IN HIS PANTS!” Karma said laughing while poking his head in with a juice box in hand. Ren started toward him and Karma ran away laughing his ass off. Sometimes I hate that guy. 

“Maybe I should leave” Ren said and picked his bag up. 

“Ren.. wait..” I said reaching out to him. He stomped out of the room and slammed the door. I punched the wall and shouted

“DAMN IT!” 

I banged my head on the wall cursing my brutal honesty. Well at least I learned something new. Maybe I should go to Ren’s place tomorrow. I want to give him some time to cool off but I don’t want to just leave it there.

I went down stairs to find that I was alone again. That’s good I guess. Now I can take a nap.. just gotta make sure everything is locked though.Don’t want any sociopaths coming in again..

-2 hours later-

“Asano-kun! Asano-kun wake up!”

“Whaaaaaaaaattttt” I said opening my eyes. I was only to be greeted by the annoyed face of my father. 

“Asano-kun. If you are to sleep, you sleep in your bed” He said coldly.

“Okay..” I mumbled and headed up the stairs.

“Asano-kun. Where are you going? Dinner’s ready you know.” He said and I stopped on the steps.

“I’m going to go make your leash. Then I’ll be able to nap once I tie you to a pole or something.” I said and he laughed dryly. 

“Asano-kun. Let’s just try and see you get it on me first” He replied and that made me laugh and I continued up the stairs. I turned on the light in my room to luckily see it empty. 

THANK GOD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL HOPE REN DOESN'T DO ANYTHING STUPID
> 
> also the part where ren is all like GRIIIINNDDIIINNNNGGGGGGGG?! ya know the thing about chocolate in spongebob? well if you do re-read it like that


	4. OH SHIT LOCK THE DOOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu's day is just soooo baaaad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. This chapter is a bag of honey nut feelios

Gakushuu’s POV

 

Right now you would find me sitting out on the curb outside of a cafe in the rain crying silently. Why? Well let’s start earlier this afternoon.

 

-Earlier in the afternoon-

 

I was about to leave the house when I was stopped by my father.

 

“Where are you going?” he asked.

 

“Ren’s house.” I answered bluntly. I wasn’t in the mood to put up with his sudden mood swings deciding whether or not he was going to act fatherly.

 

“You know you should ask before you go places” he said and I tsked. “Anyway it’s supposed to rain today so take this.” He then handed me an umbrella. I took it and walked around him and out the door. 

 

NOW THEN. OFF TO REN’S HOUSE! I decided it was best to walk there since then it would give me time to think about what I was going to say. If I don’t do this I might say something stupid and Ren was actually one of the many people not used to me doing so. I can only think of one person honestly who might be used to me saying something stupid and I didn’t want to talk about him.

 

It takes me about thirty minutes to get to Ren’s house from my own and about ten minutes into my walk it started to rain. 

 

“Just my luck.” I said pulling out my umbrella. I continued walking thinking to myself about what to say and cursing the rain. It makes all the cars like extra slow and the traffic lights faster than usual, so it took me nearly an hour to get to Ren’s house which didn’t help the sucky mood I was in. 

 

I knocked on the door and waited, but nobody answered. I waited for a minute before trying the knob. Just my luck it was open! Finally something good happening! I walked into the house taking off my shoes and dropping my umbrella next to them. 

 

“Ren?” I called “It’s me Gakushuu!”  I walked around the downstairs, but he was nowhere in sight. I then decided to check the upstairs. If he wasn’t there either then I’ll yell at him later for not locking up. 

 

“Ren?” I called again walking up the stairs. Then I heard quiet moans filling the stairwell. God Ren, your porn doesn’t have to be that loud. 

 

The moans got louder as I got closer to Ren’s room. Honestly this was disturbing I should’ve just turned back when I first heard them.

 

“Ren..” a person moaned out. WOW WHAT DID HE SEARCH TO FIND A PERSON WITH THE SAME NAME?

 

I opened the door to find him there lucky for me. But unlucky for me he was with Seo. In bed. Fucking the shit out of him, and he still hadn’t noticed that I was here.

 

“YOU SEE THIS?!” I shouted. That got their attention alright.. Ren’s face was filled with terror and confusion. Seo was hiding his face in a pillow, but I could sense that he was terrified.BE SCARED BITCH!

 

“Asa-” He started saying, but I cut him off. 

 

“THIS IS AN EXACT FUCK!” I yelled and walked out of the room. I could hear his teetering walk as he tried pulling on clothes and following me. I hope he falls on his face.

 

“Asano.” He called. I ignored him and continued going down the stairs. 

 

“Asano… GAKUSHUU” He shouted and I stopped.

 

“What Ren?” I snapped at him.

 

“Please.. just let me explain…” He said holding onto my arm.

 

“What is there to explain? We fight, you fuck Seo, I walk in, relationship ruined. That’s really all there is to it.” I say emotionlessly. He looked wounded. I DON’T GIVE A FUCK.

 

“It’s not like that..” he started.

 

“Baiser cette merde je suis sur.*” I said putting my shoes on then flipping him off. I walked out into the rain and Ren followed me again. That’s when I ran. I ran cause I could feel the dam of feels about to break. The tears started by the time I turned off of Ren’s street. I ran and ran and just kept running. I ended up at this cafe place that seemed familiar but I just couldn’t place my finger on it.

 

So now I’m just sitting on the curb crying my eyes out. It’s been awhile since I’ve done this, if my father saw me he’d laugh.

 

I sat there getting soaked for I had forgotten my umbrella. I replayed all that had happened. If I had just stopped Karma none of this would have happened. If I wasn’t so insecure around him too that would have helped also. But now it’s too late…

 

“Asano-kun?” I heard somebody say behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Isogai Yuuma, a person who I went to school with last year. Oh yeah.. he worked here. That’s why it seemed familiar.

 

“What are you doing out here with no umbrella? You’re going to get sick!” He said putting his umbrella. WHAT A MAN! It’s bothersome how nice he is. But hot damn Maehara is one lucky guy.

 

“Um. I lost it.” I said and he looked confused.

 

“How did you manage that?” He asked and I shrugged, looking back at the street. But then he tapped me on the head.

 

“Baka Asano.” He said and I quickly turned to him while standing up at the same time.

 

“WHO YOU CALLIN’ BAKA?!” I yelled at him and he laughed. Then suddenly his expression changed. He seemed worried. 

 

“Asano-kun, have you been crying?” He asked and I look away. 

 

“Maybe..” I mumbled. 

 

“It’s not my place to ask.. but come in for a cup of coffee.. my treat!” He says. 

 

“No thank you Isogai.. I’m just gonna head home.” I said.

 

“Okay.. but let me drive you ok?” He said. HE IS A TRUE IKEMEN! 

 

“Um.. okay.” I said. I realized I had no choice so might as well not struggle. He led me to a dark green car parked outside of the shop on the street. He held the door open for me with a smile. 

 

WHAT A MAN!!

 

I gave him directions to my house and he started driving.

 

“I’m sorry for getting your car all wet.” I said enjoying the heat it was providing.

 

“It’s all right! It’ll dry off in time!” Isogai said happy as ever. I don’t think I’ve ever seen this guy in a negative mood before.  

 

Before I knew it we were at my house. Why do I feel a dreading feeling? 

 

“Well. Thanks for the ride.” I said climbing out of the car into the cold rain.

 

“It was my pleasure. Bye Asano-kun!” He said and I closed the door. I watched him drive away until he disappeared in the mist. Now into the house!

 

“Father I’m home!!” I yelled. I walked into the dining room to see him and my mother sitting at the table. They looked like they were just told somebody died.  

 

“Um hello mother.. father..” I said uncomfortably. They couldn’t stand each other most of the time, what the hell brought them together?

 

“Gakushuu.. why didn’t you tell us that.. that” My mother started but then she bursted out in tears.

 

“What she is trying to say is why didn’t you tell us you were queer.” My father growled.

 

OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT WHO TOLD WHO TOLD WHO TOLD?!

 

“W-Who t-told you guys?” I stuttered out. This couldn’t be happening. Absolutely positively not.

 

“Ren called absolutely hysterical! He asked about you and when I told that you weren’t here, he went mad! I asked him what was wrong and he told us everything.. every last detail..” My mother cried out. She was looking at me with worry and my father was staring at me in disgust. But they both had the same look of disappointment.

 

“Asano-kun. Why.. would you disturb our family peace with this. It’s absolutely disgusting.” My father spat and it made me pissed. I clenched my fists and muttered

 

“Who thefuck asked you to get involved?”

 

“What was that Gakushuu?” My father asked with a deadly tone. He used my first name. He only did that when he was really mad.

 

“I said.. WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU TO GET INVOLVED?!” I shouted banging my hands on the table. 

 

“This is you we’re talking about Gakushuu! No matter what, whatever you do it falls on us! Why the HELL can’t you understand that?!” My father yelled getting out of his chair. We were having a stare down when my mother placed a hand on his arm and stood up too. He sat back down looking everywhere but at me.  My mother put her hands on my shoulders and smiled at me.

 

“Gakushuu… please we’re just worried about you..” she says and I looked down.

 

“I know..” I mumbled.

 

“Maybe if we talk it out we could fix you and-” She started but I cut her off. My head snapped up and I looked at her in disgust.

 

“You can’t just FIX me! Why can’t you see that THIS IS WHO I AM!” I shouted and ran up the stairs. 

 

I ran into my room and locked the door. I stuffed a bag full of clothes and hopped out my window onto the lattice that was there. I climbed down quickly and ran in the direction of the one place I knew where I would be safe from judgement.

 

“God I’m going to regret this later” I said to myself and knocked on the door.

 

The door opened revealing the one person I’m actually happy to see.

 

“Karma..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW HE'S AT KARMA'S HOUSE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?!  
> I wrote this cause I'm sick and bored. Watching sword art online at the same time. Lots o' bad stuff. I poured it all into here.   
> K BYE MA CADETS


	5. OH SHIT I THINK I (still) LOVE YOU (smutastic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Karma finally makes love to Gakushuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING. EXACT SMUT I REPEAT EXACT SMUT!  
> This is my first time ever writing smut soooooooooo pleaaasseeee don't hate too much.  
> MK GO READ.  
> wait is this a double update? I THINK SO!  
> go me!

Gakushuu’s POV

 

“Karma..” I said and tears were threatening to fall again once I saw his face. His usual smile was replaced with a frown of worry.

 

“Gakushuu? What’s wrong?” He asked and my tears started to fall. He pulled me into a hug and that made me cry harder. I wrapped my arms around his torso and we just stood still like that in his doorway.

 

A moment later he let go of me and dragged me inside. His house smelled really really good. It had this cozy feeling that was so different from the emptiness of my home.

 

“So tell me Gakushuu what happened?” He asked making me sit on the couch. I relayed my day to him and he just took it all in, quietly listening. It took me a while to finish the whole story and when I did he brought me into his arms again.

 

“Well I’m guessing you don’t wanna talk..” He said and I shook my head.

 

“Nope.” I said.

 

“So.. wanna binge watch some Noragami and stuff our faces with pocky?” Karma asked and I nodded. We started at the very first episode…

 

-’Bout Two Hours Later”

 

I was sitting comfortably a few episodes later. I was sprawled out on the couch leaning against Karma with his arm around me. At some point in time I lost my socks and Karma lost his overshirt, leaving him in his white button up. We were about to finish the first season when Karma called my name.

 

“Gakushuu..” He says. I was about to finish a piece of pocky when I partially looked up, my pocky still in my mouth. He gently put his hand on my cheek making me look at him all the way. He brought his lips to mine and I just sat there frozen. He bit off a piece of the pocky and pulled away leaving me frozen with a small piece left.

 

Why.. did that feel so right?

  

Karma’s POV

 

Yummy yummy pocky……..

 

I had finished about five boxes and was all out of the stuff. When I saw Gakushuu eating a piece I just couldn’t resist. Besides I had been debating whether or not to kiss him anyway cause ya know he had just caught his boyfriend cheating like four hours ago. So I killed two birds with one stone! I kissed him and got my pocky! Especially since it was my favourite flavour.. strawberry.

 

GOD I ADORE POCKY. and Gakushuu. If there were a Gakushuu Pocky that would be like the only thing in my cabinets. Eat Gakushuu all day!

 

HOLD UP THAT SOUNDED WRONG.

 

Gakushuu’s POV

 

I wanted it to happen again. I wanted to feel Karma’s lips on my own again. It felt right.. so good. I finally figured out why it felt wrong with Ren. It was because I didn’t love him. I didn’t love him like I loved Karma.

 

Hell I never stopped.

 

For years on end I loved Karma.. but I rejected the feeling. I tried forcing love away… I tried loving another.. but in the end it all went back to Karma.

 

“Karma.” I said and he looked down at me. I gazed into his golden eyes for a bit before tugging at his collar and bringing his lips to mine once more. He kissed back a few moments later. I loved the feeling of his mouth on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck running my hands through his hair. I pulled at locks of his hair making him moan into the kiss. I parted my lips a bit and his tongue pushed through and explored my mouth. I pushed my tongue against his and we had an all out war. In the end I won and Karma pulled away from the kiss. I sat up on his lap straddling his hips, like he had done to me only a few days ago.

 

He kissed down my jawline and down to my neck. He licked a circle on my neck and started sucking at the same spot. I moaned louder than I would have liked to and I felt Karma smirk into my neck.

 

“Someone seems aroused” He said before going to another spot on my neck.

 

“Shut-” I was cut short with another one of my loud ass moans. Damn you and your sex appeal Karma.

 

Karma tugged at my shirt and  I unwrapped my arms from around his neck so he could pull it off. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he stood up carried me to his room. I undid his buttons with one hand as we headed down the hall to his room. My other arm was wrapped around his neck so I won’t fall. I was able to push off his shirt by the time we got to his room. We both fell on to his bed and Karma just kinda hovered over me and I got confused.

 

“Karma. What’s wrong?” I asked. He shook his head and laughed.

 

“Nothing.. just wondering how I was able to get you here.” He said and I tsked and tangled my fingers into his hair again.

 

“Shut up and make love to me” I said and he crashed his lips into mine. He unbuttoned my pants and in a second they were thrown on the floor near his shirt. I brought his hips to mine and rubbed against him in a need to be touched by him. He laughed and threw his pants down too. Before I knew it I was butt naked, turned around, and at Karma’s mercy.

 

~If I Stopped Now Would You Guys Be Mad?~

 

….

…...

……..

………..

……………

 

~Maybe I Should Stop~

 

:/

 

….   

……

……..

……….

…………

 

~Maybe I Shouldn’t~

 

>:)

 

Karma licked a finger and put it near my entrance. He pushed lightly inside and I clenched my teeth.  He slipped a finger inside and I moaned. He pumped his finger and I held onto the sheets tightly trying to keep my moans in. I think he noticed.

 

“Moan for me Gakushuu” He whispered in my ear. That pushed me to my limits and I moaned loudly. Holding them in was a really bad idea.

 

He added in a second finger and pumped harder, making my moans even louder. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear. He did say one thing loud enough for me to hear.

 

“Gakushuu~ Who’s your daddy?” He had asked in a deep sultry voice. If I was in normal condition I would have drop kicked him. But lost in this sexual haze I had moaned out

 

“Y-You are”

 

He pumped his fingers faster causing me to nearly reach my climax.

 

“K-Karmaa I’m g-gonna-” I started. He removed his fingers and I whimpered.

 

“Nope. Not yet Gakushuu.” He said “And my dear Gakushuu do call me daddy for now, mk?”

 

DAMN HIM HE KNOWS I JUST CAN’T RESIST.

 

“Ok..” I said.

 

“Ok what?” He asked

 

“Okay.. Daddy..” I replied. The whole time we were talking I didn’t realize he had lubed (IT’S A WORD) himself up and had positioned himself behind me. He pushed into me slowly and I moaned loudly.

 

“K-” I caught myself. “D-Daddy” I moaned out.

 

Karma thrusted into me ruthlessly and the more he did the closer my moans got to scream.

 

“D-Daddyy” I moaned out throwing my head back in ecstasy. Karma took this opportunity to entangle his fingers into my hair. I opened my eyes to see Karma with his eyes closed and his teeth clenched. Damn he’s sexy.

 

“Gakushuu.. I-I’m close..” He said. I was too, but I wanted him to reach his climax first.

 

“F-Fuck Gakushuu!” He said “S-Say my name- my real name”

  

“Karma…” I said

 

“Louder” he growled.

 

“K-KARMA!” I shouted. SHIT I CAME FIRST!

 

Karma reached his climax a bit after that and we both collapsed side by side. I snuggled up close to Karma and he held on to me.

 

“Karma I-” he cut me off.

 

“I love you, Gakushuu.” he says. I look up at him. His golden eyes met my violet ones and I just about melted all the way.

 

“I love you too Karma…” I said back and he kissed me. After that I wrapped my arms around his waist and fell asleep like that.

 

You see this- This feels right, and it only feels right with him

Damn you Karma Akabane.

  
Cause you’re the only one who could break down my walls.

 

 

I created fanart O_O

 <http://xxtop313xx.deviantart.com/art/7db38958-990c-4b25-9d27-7d619378f210-594340616>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah there's that. i decided if Kirito and Asuna could have some fluffy shmexy times then so could Gakushuu and Karma.  
> AIGHT TIL NEXT CHAPTER MA CADETS!  
> OH SHOUTOUT TO ORIONSYKES FOR THE IDEA OF DA DADDY KINK  
> they are da bomb :D  
> also someone should make some fanart for that part with the pocky. Maybe i'll do it. i dunno.


	6. OH SHIT MY HIPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Gakushuu.. torn up by Karma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this I'm not even kidding.  
> I've been like binge writing.

~The Next Morning~

 

**Gakushuu’s POV**

 

I woke up first (not to my surprise). I looked at Karma sleeping peacefully beside me. I replayed the events of last night in my head. Just thinking about it made me blush. I mean I called him daddy. DADDY. THIS LITTLE FUCKER GOT ME INTO A DADDY KINK.

 

I slid out of bed and landed on my feet. Why do I feel like I’m in pain? Whatever… but then I tried standing up. I fell to the ground with a thud.

 

MY HIPS HURT LIKE A BITCH!

 

**Karma’s POV**

 

I woke up with a startle because I heard a large thud. 

 

“huh?” I said and looked to where Gakushuu had been laying. 

 

“Gakushuu?” I called.

 

“I-I’m down here” I heard him say quietly. I looked on the floor to see Gakushuu just kinda sitting there. His back was to me and by the way he was sitting I could tell he was in pain.

 

“Gakushuu? What happened?” I asked and he turned his head to me. He was crying and looked pissed off.

 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU JUST DON’T HAVE MERCY DO YOU?!” He yelled at me with an accusing finger point.

 

“Um… what did I do?” I asked. It was too early in the morning for him to be yelling.

 

“WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DOOO?!?!?! YOU TORE ME UP YOU FUCKER!” He shouted and I stifled a laugh. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t know what to do considering it was my first time.” I said laying down. He looked at me a bit less mad and a bit more interested. 

 

“I w-was your first?” he says quietly and pointed his accusing finger at himself. 

 

“Yup!” I said and he turned back around. I could see the tips of his ears turning red. Aww he was blushing because of lil’ old me.

 

“Well did I live up to your expectations?” He asked and I laughed.

 

“You exceeded them, Gakushuu. Just like always..” I said. Then I added “Except for those finals last year though. I owned you at those.” He turned back to me as mad as before.

 

“THREE POINTS YOU DOUCHEBAG! THREE!” He yelled and I laughed.

 

“Three.. just like the numbers of fingers you couldn’t take without cumming.” I said and he looked at me with disturbance. He then grabbed a pair of my boxers out of my drawers and slipped them on swiftly. He also took my white button up. He tried standing but still couldn’t, so he crawled out of the room. Like legitimately crawled. I watched in amusement until he then left the room. 

 

“Gakushuu” I called. I heard a grunt but could hear him still crawling down the hall. I groaned swinging my feet out of bed. I grabbed one of the pairs of underwear that had been discarded last night. I threw them on stumbling to the door.

 

“Gaaaakuuushuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu” I called. I started walking to find him leaning on the counter playing geometry dash on my phone. He looked at me with the eye of the beast, then went back to playing on my phone. With a smile I walked up behind him and snaked my arms around his waist. I burrowed my head in his neck and he just turned his head away from me.

 

“Let go of me you goddamn destroyer.” He muttered. I raised my head to look at him, now not smiling.

 

“Gakushuu” I said and he wouldn’t turn to me. “Notice me Gakushuu~” he turned a bit to me, but it was enough for me to see his beautiful violet eyes. He looked amused but at the same time unamused. That was the look I had fallen in love with a few years ago. 

 

“Gakushuuuuu. Love me Gakushuu~” I said and he tilted his head back, turned his head and kissed me. I was caught off guard by the kiss so it took me a second to respond. I started to kiss back when he pulled away.

 

“Now let me go” he said and I did. He walked down the hall with a sway in his hips. His hips were like the definition of sass. That would be the example picture in the dictionary, just a picture of him walking.

 

Then there was a knock on the door. SHIT I DON’T HAVE PANTS! Good thing I started my laundry last night before Gakushuu came over. I grabbed a pair of those and ran to the door. I fixed my hair before opening the door just to find

 

Lady Asano?!

 

Gakushuu’s POV

 

I collapsed on Karma’s bed burying my face in the pillow. I thought about what had happened yesterday.  Every moan, name call, and every dirty thing he whispered to me rang clear in my head. I grabbed on to the sheets just thinking about it all. I felt my face heat up again and I looked at the floor where I had been sitting less than an hour ago.

 

_ “Sorry, I didn’t know what to do since it was my first time.” _

 

First time huh… this guy must either read a lot of smut or watch a lot of porn cause THAT was bloody great.

 

“GAAAKUUUUUUSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU” I heard Karma call.

 

“I’m coming..” I half-shouted back. I looked like crap still and let me tell, sex-head and bed-head is not a great combination.

 

I walked down the hall now not caring about how I looked. I mean it was just Karma around right? And school was on a break so it shouldn’t matter.

 

HA WROOOOOONG.

 

I walked near the front door to see Karma standing uncomfortably and my mother staring at me with a freaky ass smile. I could see her eye twitching when she saw me. BITCH YOU EYE TWITCH ALL YOU WANT I DON’T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK OF ME.

 

“Ok then I’m gonna go..” he said but when he walked past me I grabbed his arm and kept him back.

 

“For the first time ever you don’t want to witness an uncomfortable talk with my mother? Shame on you. Your keeping your sexy little ass right here understand?” I whispered in his ear and he nodded. He just kinda leant against the wall out of the corner of my eye I could tell he was debating on whether or not to slink away.

 

“Hello mother” I said copying the same smile she wore. Eh it’s an Asano thing.

 

“Hello Gakushuu” She said in the  _ fakest _ happy tone I’ve heard in my life. 

 

**Karma’s POV**

 

GET AWAY FROM THIS BLOOD BATH RIGHT NOW YOU JUST DON’T WATCH A TENSIONY ASANO TALK NOPE NOPE YOU DON’T!!

 

slip away.. walk away.. tell Gakushuu sorry later…..

 

BOY BYE!

 

**Back to Gakushuu’s POV**

 

**“** So. Why you here?” I asked teetering on my feet. It was moods like these when I realize how compatible my mother is to my father. 

 

The moments when they’re chilling me to the bone.

 

“I’m here to take you back home obviously, Gakushuu! So grab your stuff so we can go.” She said softening her tone. If I didn’t grow up with this woman in the house I actually might have considered going. 

 

“No thanks. Goodbye Mother.” I said and opened the door for her with a smile.

 

“I’ll be back a few more times Gakushuu. If you don’t come with me then, I’ll send your father. You hear?” She said and left the house. I closed and locked the door again leaning against it with a big sigh of relief. I looked up to see Karma nowhere in sight. That littler shit left..  


 

“KARMA!” I shouted and ran to his room. I barged in to see him attempting to hide under the sheets. I grabbed four of his belts and attacked the sheets. Within a minute I had him tied down to the bed and the sheets were on the floor in a somewhat neat heap.

 

“Now then. Lay here and think about what you’ve done.” I said and left the room. I heard him calling my name but I ignored him and turned the TV onto full blast.

  
Humph. He better listen to me next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O_O um. I felt like Karma should be tied up.


	7. OH SHIT YOU'RE REALLY HORNY (smutastic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Untied and horny Karma follows Gakushuu into the shower..
> 
> WARNING EXACT SMUT  
> (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutastic!

Karma’s POV

 

After thirty minutes of being tied to the bed, Gakushuu finally came in again. 

 

“Gakushuu.. I swear if you don’t untie me right now….” I growled when he straddled my waist and put his hands on both sides of my head. He smiled at me in a sinister way that reminded me of his father. Now all I’m waiting for are those goddamn centipedes.

 

“But Karma… I kinda like you like this.” He said dragging a cold finger from my abdomen up to my chest. Damn…

 

“Don’t even with me Gakushuu” I hissed and he laughed. He then bent over and placed light kisses down my jawline to my neck.  He kissed a certain spot causing me to lightly moan. He smirked into my neck and sucked at. I moaned loudly and arched my back towards him. He kept sucking at different spots and I could feel him smirking each time I moaned.

 

“Gakushuu” I moaned out. He reached up and untied my arms. As soon as he did I ran my fingers through his hair. He sat up and I brought my hands back down. He then untied my ankles and went back to his previous spot. I could tell that each place he had placed his mouth to was gonna leave a mar. God I’ll look like a goddamn cheetah. 

 

“Karma..” He then whispered into my neck. 

 

“yeah?” I replied quietly. He hovered over me and his violet eyes met my golden ones. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I absolutely love you” He said and I blushed. He brought himself down again and his lips met mine.  He kissed me slowly and sweetly. I don’t know what brought this upon him, but I didn’t care. I loved the feeling of his lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back with every ounce of passion I had. 

 

He deepened the kiss and I tangled my fingers in his hair.  I had known for a really long time that I had loved Gakushuu Asano, but what I didn’t know was how much I loved him. I loved him so much.. but I wasn’t about to let him dominate me. I pushed him away a bit and his eyes met mine again. His violet orbs were filled with confusion and I smiled at that. He was just so kawaii~

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked and I smirked. I flipped us over so I was on top and his hands were pinned over his head.

 

“Don’t you know I’m a natural dominant?” I asked and kissed him again. He didn’t resist my taking over and accepted it like it was second nature or something. Honestly I think he likes being dominated. I reached for the buttons on his-well technically my- shirt when he stopped my hand. He wriggled his wrist free and pushed me off of him. 

 

“Horny little shit” He said and headed towards the bathroom. 

 

“What are you doing?” I asked sitting cross legged on the bed. He looked at me from the doorway with a lusty look.

 

“I’m taking a shower. Join me if you want” He said with a smirk and closed the door. Who he callin a horny little shit? He practically just asked for shower sex. But god I just can’t resist. I quickly stripped of the boxers I had thrown on earlier. I walked into the bathroom and threw the curtain open. I stepped into the shower and closed the curtain.

 

Gakushuu had been washing his hair when he turned to me.

 

“Well it took-” He started but I cut him off by capturing his lips in mine. I pushed him against the shower wall and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his legs around my torso and we kinda just went on like that until I broke away for breath.

 

“You really turn me on you know that?” I asked and he laughed. I felt the water cascading down my back before I started kissing up his neck. He ran his fingers through my hair as I did. Small moans left his mouth as I rubbed my erected member against his ass.

 

“K-Karma don’t tease me like this.” He panted out and I smirked.

 

“Who’s the horny little shit now?” I whispered and I slipped into him. He moaned loudly as I slowly thrusted into him. He dug his nails into my back and he rested his head on my shoulder. I bit my lip trying not to moan. Gakushuu was moaning, not even trying to hold back. I loved it when Gakushuu moaned like this. It made me feel special knowing I was the only one to hear this and knowing I’m the one causing it. 

 

“Gakushuu.. say my name Gakushuu” I whispered into his ear. 

 

“Karma~” He moaned out and I thrusted faster. He moaned louder than before. He panted between each moan, and his hair stuck to his forehead. I panted letting out small moans, the one I just couldn’t keep in. 

 

“Karma.. please.. I want you.. to say my name..” He panted out and I just couldn’t resist him. I’ve never been able to honestly.

 

“Gakushuu..” I moaned out. He smiled at me and I dunno why but it made me go even faster. Gakushuu’s face was all red and he tilted his head back and moaned louder than before.

 

“KARMA~” he moaned out and that made me reach my climax.

 

“Gakushuu..” I moaned out. He reached his climax a few seconds after I did. When he did I slowly placed him back on his feet. I helped him stand upright and let him lean on me until he could do so on his own. I put my hands on both sides of his face touching my forehead to his like we were Mika and Yuu from Seraph of the End, one of the many shows he had forced me to watch.  I closed my eyes and I don’t know if he did the same, but I was just glad I was here with him.

 

We just stood there catching our breath, I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. His hair was flat against his forehead and his violet eyes shone with a lot of different emotions. A few I could read and a few I couldn’t. There was one that confused me though.. was that sadness?

 

Whatever it was I wanted it to go away. I brought his lip to mine in a passionate kiss I think I could create with Gakushuu. I kissed for as long as I could before I needed a breath break. When that time came I pulled away and took my breath.

 

“Gakushuu. I love you” I said and he looked down.

 

“I know..” he said just barely loud enough for me to hear over the shower water still running. That reminded me.  I grabbed two towels off the rack which was next to the shower. I turned off the shower and stepped out, being followed by Gakushuu.

 

“So.. you know huh?” I said and he nodded.

 

“I love you too, Karma, which is why..” he said and turned to me. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he smiled a sadly.

 

“I think it’s gonna be the end of me”  he said and walked out of the bathroom. 

  
What did he mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ABOUT TO GET PRETTY DAMN DEPRESSING WARNING YOU NOW  
> anyway I felt like I should write in Karma's POV just cause  
> WOOOO SECOND SMUT EVER WITH ONE OF MY FAVOURITE OTP'S!  
> Thinking about making this a series...


	8. OH SHIT MY FUTURE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu tells Karma about his plan of the future

Gakushuu’s POV  
I knew that one day I had to tell Karma. I just didn’t want that to be today. But now because of my slip-up I guess I will.  
I looked around for my clothes until I realized I had left them on the couch. I sighed and walked into the living room. I was about to pick it up when I realized that someone was sitting on the couch. I jumped back with my bag in hand as the person uncomfortably averted their gaze away from me. Oh wait I know this person! Nagisa Shiota.. he was in Class E with Karma last year. And now he was here in the living room and I was only wearing a towel.  
“Um. Hello Asano-Kun” He said in a uncomfortable voice.  
“Hi Nagisa..” I said. It took him a bit before saying  
“Is uh Karma here?”  
“Yeah.....KARMA!” I called walking down the hall. He poked his head out of his room and I realized that he was fully dressed.  
“Yes?” he asks. His hair was still wet and stuck to his forehead and was a darker red than before. It was sticking up in a bunch of different directions but god he was sexy..  
“Your friend Nagisa is here” I said as I passed him. I walked into his room and pushed him out tossing a towel at him. I was about to close the door when he stopped it with his hand.  
“ I need the lube” He said trying to keep in his laughs. I looked at him confused and a bit mad.  
“You need.. the lube?” I asked slowly and he nodded keeping his laugh in.  
“Can you get me it? It’s in my left nightstand in the top drawer” He said and my eye twitched.  
“Why do you need it?” I asked in a quiet voice trying not to yell at him.  
“It’s Nagisa’s” He said laughing. I pushed him giving him a glare.  
“What’s wrong Gakushuu?” he asked and I stomped my foot.  
“YOU JUST DON’T GO USING LUBE THAT BELONGS TO OTHER PEOPLE, KARMA!” I shouted at him. He laughed and leaned on the hall wall. I sighed in frustration and grabbed it out of his drawer. I threw it at him hitting him square in the face. I closed the door quickly and locked it.  
“Thank you!” I heard him say, but it was muffled by the door.  
I threw on the most covering outfit I had packed, which was only a pair of jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. I then grabbed Karma’s long sleeved over coat and and threw it on. I knew it was like really hot out but I felt awkward wearing anything else. This overcoat smells like him…  
I’M NEVER GIVING IT BACK HE CAN WEAR THE GODDAMN NORMAL UNIFORM ON COLDER DAYS.  
I walked out of the room to see Nagisa had left. Karma was just sitting on the couch watching the first Super Sonic Ninja. When he saw that I was done he paused it and smiled at me. I now felt really bad for not telling him.  
“Hi.” He says still smiling. I smiled back and said  
“Hello” I sat on the couch next to him and we cuddled. He played the movie again and we watched it in a comfortable silence. He ran his fingers through my hair and he just did that the whole time. My hair was going to be messier than my room after I was hit with a wave of feels -but I don’t mind.  
When the movie ended Karma called my name.  
“Gakushuu.” He said and I sat up. He stared at me with a serious look in his eyes. Ya know for the first time in my life I’m scared of something that isn’t my parents. KARMA BEING SERIOUS IS TERRIFYING.  
“What is it?” I asked trying to avert my gaze away from him. He put his hands on my cheeks and turned my head to him so his golden eyes bored into my violet ones.  
“Why did you seem so sad earlier?” He asked, his voice full of concern. I took his hands off my face and held them in my lap. I looked down and interlaced our fingers, thinking that these times right now could be our last moments together.  
“After the break I’m leaving for London to study there.” I said quietly  
Karma’s POV  
My heart dropped when he said that. He was leaving? Why?! For how long?!  
“Gakushuu.. we only have two weeks left.” I said just barely loud enough. I felt like I was going to cry, but I refused to before I knew everything though.  
“You think I don’t know that?” He asked. I couldn’t see his face but I saw a tear fall. I felt it splash onto my hand along with many others.  
“I of all people know the most. I mean I’m leaving for the rest of highschool, Karma! I won’t see you for nearly two years!” He said looking up at me. I took my hands back and gently grabbed his face, bringing his lips to mine. I felt his tears still falling and he was shivering violently. I let him go and placed my forehead against his. He was sobbing quietly and I wiped the tears from his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him to my chest. He buried his head into my neck and wrapped his arms around my torso.  
“Stop crying Gakushuu.” I whispered into his ear.   
"I'm trying" He says and I laughed lightly.  
"Hey.. we shouldn't think of our deadline for now, okay? Let's just enjoy our time together as long as we can." I said and he got off me. He wiped his tears and smiled at me.  
"Okay" He said and brought his legs onto the couch. He placed his head on my shoulder and interlaced our fingers together again. I turned on a random movie and we started watching but half way through we were both knocked out cold. Our hands still together and him sleeping on my chest. I just wished we could stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lube is such a weird word.
> 
> luuuuuuuuuuube
> 
> looooooooooooooooooooooooobe


	9. OH SHIT IT'S YOUR MOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Akabane makes an appearance

Karma's POV  
I woke up to my phone ringing. I realized that Gakushuu was still fast asleep on my chest, and it was only six in the morning. I looked at the screen to see one of the people I just don't like talking to. I still answered though cause I'd get my ass chewed if I didn't.  
"Hi mom." I said still half asleep.   
"Hello Karma-kun. I'm coming home for the day right now, just thought I'd warn you." she said in a fake cheery voice. I groaned and she tsked.  
"Atleast I warned you" she said. It was my turn to tsk.   
"Why are you even coming home?" I asked trying not to wake up Gakushuu. He was a pretty light sleeper.   
"What, a person can't go to a place where they live? And why are you whispering?" She asked and I groaned again.  
"Mom I just woke up. Excuse me for not wanting to use my full voice once I do." I said. It wasn't an exact lie, it just wasn't the full truth. She sighed and said  
"I'm turning onto the street. See you in a minute." She says and hung up. I threw my phone onto the other side of the couch near Gakushuu's feet. I ran my fingers through his hair trying to wake him up.  
"Oi. Get your sleepy ass up." I said and he groaned. He opened his eyes and sat up all the way quickly like he was wondering where he was. God I wish I hadn't thrown my phone now he looked like a goddamn prarie dog. Once he seemed to remember he looked over at me and glared at me.  
"Why the fuck did you wake me up?!" He groaned and faceplanted into the couch.  
"My mom's coming home. She should be walking in like right now." I said and like she heard me she walked into the house.   
"KARMAAAA! I'M HOME!!" She called and Gakushuu got up again. I just remembered that Gakushuu has never met my mother. Or my father for that matter. She walked in ranting to herself about how hot the house is. She was digging through her purse trying to find something.  
"Hi mom" I said and she stopped her quiet rants.  
"Hello Karma. Have you been keeping the house clean?" She asked, still digging through her purse.  
"Yeah" I replied reaching over Gakushuu to grab my phone. He was sitting stiffly and seemed uncomfortable. My mom hadn't realized he was here and it bothered the hell out of me. By the time I looked back over she had left the doorway. Gakushuu too looked over and left out a sigh of relief once he realized she was gone.  
"What's wrong? You scared to meet my mother?" I asked in a teasing tone. He actually looked petrified.   
"Is that bad?" He asked and I laughed. I nodded and he sighed. "I'm just scared cause all that mischief has had to have come from somewhere."   
“Gakushuu. I didn’t get my mischief from them. I got it because I got bored cause they weren’t here.” I said laying my head in his lap. I smiled at him and he shook his head with a laugh.  
“You wouldn’t be as fun I guess if they were around more.” He said and I nodded. I sat back up and looked into his eyes.  
“Would you still love me if I wasn’t so fun?” I asked. I ran my hands up his face and into his hair.  
“Karma I would love you anyway you are” He said quietly. I brought his face to mine and kissed his softly.  
“Karma did you move my- OH MY WORD SORRY!” My mother exclaimed and and Gakushuu pulled away from me. I glared at my mother, pissed that she ruined our moment.  
“Honestly mom you’re just supposed to walk away slowly when you walk in like this.” I groaned and she put her hands on her hips.   
“Excuse me for not thinking about that!” she said and I looked at Gakushuu. His face was redder than a tomato and he was looking away.   
“Well then. Since we’re here Gakushuu meet my mother. Mom meet Gakushuu.” I said. Gakushuu stood up and extended his hand to my mom.  
“Hello Mrs.Akabane! It is very nice to meet you” He says in a serious tone. His blush died down a bit but his face was still a bit red.  
“Pleasure’s is all mine.” She says shaking his hand. “You are very polite you know that?” she asks and laughs. Ugh. Mother stop that.  
“Karma used to talk about you all the time when he was younger! I remember the time he told me-” She started and I cut her off. Gakushuu looked amused and I wasn’t going to let that amusement grow.  
“OKAY BYE MOM ALL YOUR STUFF IS IN THE EXTRA ROOM SINCE I STOLE YOUR ROOM!” I said pushing he out of the room.  
“Oh okay! Very nice to meet you Gakushuu-kun!” She says and I close the door. I sighed and looked at him.  
“Sorry about that.” I said scratching the back of my neck.  
“I wanted to hear what you said about me..” He said and pouted.   
“That sucks for you now doesn’t it?” I said pushing him back onto the couch. I knelled between his legs and leaned in again. Our lips were inches away when he grumbled  
“I guess it does” I then smirked. I leaned away and looked at him.   
“I really really really rreaaaallyyy like you.” I said and he smiled.  
“I’m going home.” He says and gets off the couch. I gawked at him as he started to walk away. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to me.   
“What?! Why?!” I asked and he looked at me with a ‘are you serious’ look.  
“I refuse to have my mother and or father come here. Now let go of me so I can save your house from a stampede of centipedes.” He deadpanned. I let go of him watching him walk out of the room. When he was gone I belly-flopped onto the couch.   
I only have 12 days left with him.   
I’m going to make the most out of it.

Gakushuu’s POV  
I grabbed my bag out of Karma’s room and returned to the living room. Karma was on the couch laying on his stomach, like somebody shot him in the back. I knelled next to where his head was and tugged gently at his hair. He looked up and I took that opportunity to kiss him quickly.  
“Bye.” I said and left.  
12 days.  
That’s how long I have until I leave.  
In 12 days I’ll have to end it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GAKUSHUU WHATCHA MEAN BY THAT
> 
> created fanart and posted with fifth chapter. first fanart i've ever made of these two i ish happy ^.^


	10. OH SHIT MY DAD HATES YOU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news, hateful tension between Karma and Gakuho, and a trip that reveals Karma's parents jobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG.  
> My grades suck so..  
> anyway read The Fault In Our Stars and felt nothing. The fanfics have corroded me.

Gakushuu’s POV

 

“I’M HOME!” I shouted as I walked into my house. It was way different from the Akabane estate, whereas they had a nice warm feel to it my house had a cold, dark thing to it. 

 

Aaah home sweet home.

 

“Gakushuu-kun! I was about to send your father over! GAKUHO! PUT ‘EM BACK! GAKUSHUU’S HERE!” She shouted and I heard my dad sigh in frustration. I heard him shifting around in the garage before walking in. He gave me a smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, like most of his smiles. The only ones that did were when he was making fun of me.

 

“Welcome back Gakushuu!” He said and a darkness entered his eyes. Shit what is it now…

 

“While you were gone, Traustus University called and want you to come in a bit early! Instead of leaving right before school started up again, you’ll be leaving in about five days! Isn’t it great?! You’ll be able to learn more things now!” My dad said and my heart fell. WHY SCHOOL?! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!

 

“Um.. okay..” I said. My mother noticed my disappointment about leaving so soon and put her hands on my shoulders.

 

“Gakushuu. It’s for your own good.” She said and I scoffed.

 

“Honestly mother who does it benefit more? You? The School? Cause it sure as hell doesn’t benefit me more.” I said taking her hands off my shoulders and headed upstairs. 

 

Five days.

 

Fan-Fucking-Tastic.

 

I locked my door and collapsed on my bed. I man-screamed into my pillow and laid there wondering what to do with my last days here. First thing I should do is finish that leash I was making for my dad. Yeah. I wasn’t in the mood to talk to anybody and I just wanted to stay in my room, so this was perfect. Father, within the next five days I’ll have you on this leash and you will obey me…

 

-2 hours later- 

 

HE CUT IT. I SPENT NEARLY FIVE HOURS WORKING ON THAT THING AND HE FUCKING CUT IT.

 

I threw the remainders of the leash in my trashcan and belly flopped onto my bed. Ugh that was a total bust. Maybe I should call Karma and tell him about my time remaining here being cut short. 

 

I picked up my phone off the nightstand and held down the three. At some point in the time I was at his house, he was put on speed dial. And being the loving boyfriend I am.. Wait boyfriend? Are we even dating? I dunno.

 

“Hello?” He said, sounding half asleep. 

 

“It’s me..” I sang and he laughed. 

 

“Hello Gakushuu! To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked like he was Augustus Waters or something.

 

“Karma. I need to tell you something about the whole me leaving thing..” I said.

 

“What is it?” He asked in a serious tone.

 

“Ya know how I was supposed to leave in like 12 days?” I asked

 

“Yeah…..” He said.

 

“Well it turns out that’s not happening. I’m leaving in five instead.” I said. The line on his end went silent. All I could hear was him just barely breathing. 

 

“Karma?” I called. No answer.

 

“K-” I started again but he cut me off.

 

“I’ll be over in five DO NOT MOVE.” He said and hung up. I buried my face into my pillow and groaned, hoping that he was joking. I should’ve waited a day before telling him. He always acts so rash with these things… 

 

Dear Yato please let this be different…

 

~3 Minutes Later~

 

Karma’s POV

 

I knocked on the Asano’s door with a bag filled with movies, extra clothes, and two train tickets to Tokyo. He has no choice but to go with me….

 

The door was opened by his dad to my luck! God the guy hated me.. It was amusing. 

 

When he saw that it was my his fake smile dropped and he groaned.

 

“What the hell do you want Akabane-kun?” He asked in a unamused tone. I smiled at him and said

 

“Here to see my darling Gakushuu~” at that moment Gakushuu appeared behind him and motioned for me to come inside. I pushed past his dad and walked into the house. I stopped a few steps later before I turned to face Gakuho.

 

“Hey Gakuho-san guess what.” I said with a smirk.

 

“What?” He said annoyed at me.

 

“Your son called me daddy just like- oh wait.. He doesn’t even call you that!” I said and laughed. I could feel Gakushuu burning holes into my head as Gakuho stared at me with a hateful expression. I laughed before grabbing the frozen Gakushuu’s hand and dragging him upstairs. 

 

The Asano family is so amusing!

 

Gakuho’s POV

 

I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE THAT KID I HATE-

 

Gakushuu’s POV

 

When Karma and I got to my room he pushed me onto the bed before he started digging through his bag. 

 

“What the hell Karma?! You can’t just say that to my dad the consequences will now all be on me and-” I started ranting before he plopped his bag onto my lap. He sat next to me and smiled like he was hiding something.

 

“Open it” he said and smiled like a madman. I reluctantly opened the bag. In it were a whole bunch of movies, some balled up clothes and on top was an envelope. I pulled out the envelope and tore it open just to see two train tickets to Tokyo. 

 

“Karma. Why are these here?” I asked and he laughed.

 

“Obviously we are going on a trip to Tokyo together. I’ve always wanted to go with a friend and this could be like our last hoorah or some shit like that. We’ll be back by tomorrow and we’re leaving later today. Honestly Gakushuu you have no choice.” He said and that last part he said with a mischievousness that scared me.

 

“Alright” I said. A trip sounded great. 

 

“Great! The train’s leaving in like an hour so we should get going….” Karma says and I gaped at him. 

 

“An hour..” I said and he nodded. “How the hell did you get tickets to the largest city in the country within the five minutes you promised me?” I asked and he shrugged.

 

“I either love you a lot or I’m magic” He says and I laugh.

 

“I better get packing then shouldn’t I?” I asked and he made himself comfortable in my bed.

 

“Yup”

 

~Bout 5 Hours Later~

 

HE EVEN MADE RESERVATIONS AT A HOTEL HERE! GOD HE IS MAGIC!

 

His mother must secretly be a fairy. And his father is a unicorn.

 

It’s the only explanation.

 

“Karma honestly, how did you get all these things within five minutes?” I asked. He sighed and said

 

“I guess I have to tell you then…” 

 

He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

 

“My parents both work in this city. My mom’s a lawyer who has connections to some big companies and such. That’s how I got the hotel room. My father well… he works in a transvestite bar…” He deadpanned and my jaw dropped. Out of all the jobs I did not expect that.

 

“And using these powers help how?” I asked a bit nervous for the answer. 

 

“He was able to seduce the train manager… and the manager of our next stop!” He said and started to run. His hand held mine as he slid his way through the crowds of Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHH THISS CHAPPTEERR SUCKKEDDD  
> OH THE THING ABOUT DADDY THANK YOU ORIONSYKES AGAIN! YOU DA BOMB!  
> anyway bye My Cadets <3


	11. OH SHIT IT'S YOUR DAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now Karma's father makes an appearance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO READ THE MANGA?! IF YOU HAVE KEEP READING THIS! IF NOT GO TO CHAPPIE!  
> HAVE YE READ DA NEWEST CHAPTER?! IF NOT GO TO CHAPPIE!  
> IF YOU HAVE: did you see kama? damn he grew up to be one fine looking man.. so did nagisa! (even though he still short as frick) OH BUT HIS HAIR! MY GOOSHNESS HIS HAIR!   
> I cant even right now >~

Karma’s POV

 

I wove my way through the crowds dragging Gakushuu behind me. He was ranting about something, but I couldn’t hear him through the noise of the city. When we finally got to where I wanted to be, I heard him scream with excitement.

 

“OH MAH GAD DISNEY” He shouted jumping up and down like a little kid. I laughed and pulled him across the street and down the small road to the entrance. We ran in and the fun began..

 

~2 hours later~

 

“GAKUSHUU I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GOT US BANNED FROM THE TEACUPS!” I yelled at him. He pouted. He was wearing a mickey mouse hat that had the ears, a Goofy vest, and was holding a giant Winnie The Pooh.

 

“I wanted to ride all the teacups..” He said looking at his bear. I sighed and looked at the ground. 

 

“We could have just gotten on the ride a second time..” I said and he huffed in frustration. 

 

“The line was too long!” He exclaimed and I glared at him.

 

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO JUMP FROM CUP TO CUP!” I shouted and he looked away with a sneer.

 

“I do what I want I’m a fucking Asano..” He muttered and I hit him with one of my Mickey gloves. He glared at me and hit me with his bear.

 

“Ow!” I said laughing. He smiled and looked at the ground. I fixed the Minnie hat that was on top of my head so it sat straight.

 

“Gakushuu you gotta be careful or you’ll bend my ears” I said and he laughed.

 

“You act like I care about your ears..” He said and I looked at him, unamused with his life choices. I then reached to his head and he jumped back.

 

“DON’T TOUCH MY EARS PEASANT!” He shrieked and I bent over laughing. People around us were staring at us weirdly but I didn’t care. We started walking again I was still laughing a bit and wiped a tear from my eye.

 

“God just cause I don’t give two shits about your ears doesn’t mean I don’t care about mine.” He said and fixed his hat. I chuckled and grabbed my phone. 

 

“SELFIE!” I shouted and put my phone up so I could get a picture of us.

“Karma Akabane you did not just say that” He growled at me and I snapped a picture. I looked at it and Gakushuu looked bloody pissed. It’s perf-

 

“NOOOOOOOO!! THAT’S A HORRIBLE PICTURE OF ME!!” He yelled and grabbed my phone. 

 

“Hey! That’s a good picture!” I said wrestling him to get my phone. Though we were about the same height, Gakushuu’s arms were longer than mine. This made it harder to get my phone back. He raised the phone into the air and I stopped struggling. I smiled and he took a picture to where he looked kinda happy. He pushed me away from him and tossed my phone to me. 

 

“I approve of that picture.” He says and walks away. I look at the picture and smile. I caught up to him and leaned closer to him.

 

“You blinked” I whispered into his ear with a devious smile. He scoffed and looked at me.

 

“I never blink in a picture” He said cooly. I could practically see the sparkles surrounding his face. I leaned away and sighed.

 

“Guess I can’t fool you..” I said and he shook his head. His coral hair swished every which way.

 

“Nope.” He says and I smile. I grab his hand and interlace our fingers. At this moment he lost his cool. His face turned red and his eyes were wide.

 

“K-Karma!! We’re in public!!!!” He exclaimed and I shrugged. 

 

“They’ll probably think you’re my awkwardly-tall son and I’m awesomely young looking.” I said and he huffed in annoyance.

 

“Shut the hell up Karma.” He said and tightened his grip a bit on my hand. I smiled feeling all fuzzy inside. I thought he would push me away or something…. Knowing that he didn’t made me happy.

 

“Karmaaa… I’m tired..” He said and I squeezed his hand.

 

“Let’s go then..” I said and texted my dad. 

 

\-------------------

FADAA:

 

Give me about ten minutes. I can’t find my other stiletto

 

\---------------------------------------

 

OKAY THEN.

 

Gakushuu and I walked back to the entrance and sat on a bench that was there. He leaned on my shoulder and started to close his eyes.

 

“Gakushuu! You can’t fall asleep here!” I said and he groaned. 

 

“Why not? I got you as my pillow.. Everything should be fine.” He mumbled and cuddled my arm. I groaned knowing that I couldn’t stop him. He fell asleep on my shoulder and I sat still making sure not to move. GOD GAKUSHUU OF ALL PLACES TO FALL ASLEEP!

 

About fifteen minutes later my dad pulled up to us. He had his blonde wig on today and bright red lipstick. He really looked like a woman…… sometimes it scared me. 

 

“OH MY GOOSHNESS YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE LEMME TAKE A PICTURE!” He said. He was using the woman's voice he used at work.. I thought about it when I remembered he was pulling out his phone. 

 

“DAD!!” I said loudly. I had forgotten that Gakushuu was asleep on my shoulder, and he awoke with a start. He rubbed his eyes and looked at my dad.

 

“Mom?” He asked half asleep. I held in a laugh and stood up. 

 

“No Gakushuu.. That’s my dad.” I said and held out a hand so he could get up. He just looked at me like I was crazy.

 

“Your father.. Looks like my mom.” He said standing up. He slapped away my hand as he did so.

 

I shrugged and opened the backdoor for Gakushuu. He crawled into the car and collapsed on the seat. He fell asleep as soon as his face hit the cushion of the car chair. Car chair… is that a legit thing?

 

I climbed into the front seat after closing the backseat door. 

 

“So Karma..” My dad started as soon as we pulled away from the amusement park. I grabbed a strawberry juice box out of my backpack. I took a long sip of the stuff. I LOVE DIS GODDAMN DRINK.

 

“Are you practicing safe sex?” He asked and I spit everything out on the dashboard. He groaned. 

 

“KARMA!! I’M BORROWING THIS CAR FROM A COWORKER!” He said and I wiped my mouth.

 

“If you want to keep stuff clean then don’t ask uncomfortable questions while I’m drinking mY JUICE!” I said raising my voice a little at the end. 

 

“Sorry son! Just thought I’d ask!” He said with a cheery smile. I groaned and slunk back into the seat. My strawberry juice didn’t seem so appetizing anymore.

 

“Soooo are you?” He asked and I looked at him with disbelief.

 

“Dad.. how do you know if I’ve even done… THAT before?” I asked looking away. I was squirming awkwardly in my chair when he laughed.

 

“I can just tell.. It’s a woman thing” He said and I looked out the window. 

 

There is no arguing with that.

 

“So Karma…. Answer the question.” He said now using his regular voice. I sighed and sat comfortably in my seat.

 

“I don’t really know if we have to worry about that Dad..” I said leaning against the glass of the window. 

 

“KARMA YANDERE AKABANE I HELPED RAISE YOU BETTER THAN THAT!” He shouted and I flinched. He used my middle name… in his man voice.. He was really serious. 

 

He started rattling off about STDs and various other diseases. About five minutes into his prattle I heard a soft whimper in the back and I turned around Gakushuu was still laying on the seats but his eyes were wide opened and his face was all red. Oh my god…

 

“DAD STOP YOU’RE SCARING GAKUSHUU!” I yelled and my dad went silent. He smiled and all traces of his ranting were gone. 

 

“Sorry, dear! But as a parent I must make sure these things are pounded firmly into his mind!” He said in his womanish voice. 

 

“Dad I think you have the wrong idea about parenting…” I said and he shrugged. The rest of the drive was in silence, and I thanked the great gods for that. The only sounds I heard was the music playing on the radio. I also thank the great god Yato for that, this song was MY JAM!

 

~10 minutes later~

 

“Bye Dad!” I said before closing the car door. He pulled away as Gakushuu looked through the pockets of my backpack for the room key. Once he found it we walked into the hotel. Gakushuu seemed in a hurry and it worried me. Our room was on the third floor so while we took the elevator Gakushuu practically was shaking as we waited. As soon as we got to our room he swiped the key like a pro, ran in, and bellyflopped onto the bed, Winnie The Pooh in hand. When he jumped he dropped his hat and shed off his vest. 

 

“SLEEP SWEET SLEEP!” He said into his pillow. 

 

“Gakushuu you’re such a weirdo..” I said taking off his shoes. I threw them on the couch and laid next to him. 

 

“Whatever you love me.” He said turning his head to me. 

 

“I guess I do..” I said and he laughed. “Hey Gakushuu.” I called softly and a muffled “hmm” came out of the pillow, which he had buried his face in again. 

 

“I’m sorry about my Dad’s rants..” I said and he looked at me.

 

“It’s okay…… when I first woke up again I thought my mother had stolen my father’s voice..” He said and shuddered. I laughed and threw regular pajamas at him. 

 

“I refuse to cuddle with you while you’re wearing jeans.” I said and he glared at me. 

 

“Then sleep on the couch dammit.” He said and I pushed him off the bed. He shrieked as he hit the floor because he had nothing to catch himself with.

 

WINNIE THE POOH IS MY PRISONER AND HE CAN’T EVER LEAVE.

 

“FINE I’LL CHANGE!” He shouted stomping over to the bathroom. I smiled at him and he glared at me. He slammed the door causing me to jump. I sighed and grabbed my own pair of sleepy time clothes. YES I CALL THEM SLEEPY TIME CLOTHES DEAL WITH IT. 

 

I laid on the bed waiting for Gakushuu to come out. God he takes so long when he changes…. 

 

About a minute later he came out, all of his dirty clothes folded. He glared at me so intensely that he looked a lot like his father. God I hate when that happens… he’s not his father. They are two completely different people. I really need to stop comparing them together.. Or I’m gonna get Asano-chopped. 

 

You get slapped with a centipede. It’s terrifying. 

 

He jumped onto the bed again after flinging his clothes on the couch. He buried himself in the pillow again and curled up into a ball.

 

“Gakushuu.” I called and he glared at me again.

 

“I swear if you interrupt my sleep I’ll chop you.” He said and I scooted away from him and laid back.

 

“Get up I need the blanket.” I said and he didn’t budge. “Gakushuuuu” I whined and he moved and wiggled into the comforter. I did the same and wrapped my arms around his balled up figure.

 

“Goodnight Gakushuu!” I said

“Shut the hell up, Akabane.” He said back and I smiled and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to have only two more chapters in this book..  
> BUT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE A SECOND!  
> Bloop already drew arts for the second.  
> I gots meself a tumblr find me at   
> http://captainpolkaofdafangirlregiment.tumblr.com/


	12. OH SHIT DEADLY SHOES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shoes are evil and should be banned from the world  
> ~Karma Akabane

Gakushuu’s POV

 

I woke up to an empty bed all I could think about was a simple question, where’s Karma?

 

“Karma?” I called and looked around the room. I looked at the floor near his side of the bed when his ginger head popped up. He looked like he had just woken up and that he had a tough time sleeping.

 

“Why are you down there?” I asked a bit confused. Last I remembered he was ( at least attempting to) cuddling me. He scoffed in disbelief at me and I widened my eyes. What did I do?!

 

“You don’t remember?!” He asked and climbed onto the bed and I shook my head. He looked at me like he was going to throw me out the window. 

 

“Gakushuu you legitimately kicked me off of the bed. Your kicks are ridiculously strong when you’re sleeping.” He said and lifted his shirt. There was a large bruise on his stomach… whoooooopssssssssss. 

 

“Sorry” I mumbled trying not to laugh. I don’t know why this is so very amusing. I mean I hurt him in my sleep.. 

 

Never mind I see the amusement. 

 

“You’re laughing at my pain you buttmunch!” Karma said and kicked me. I fell off the bed again and landed on the ground with a thud. My back hurt and so did my stomach PAIN WAS EVERYWHERE.

 

Karma leaned off the bed to look at me and laughed. He just kept laughing. His face turned red and he leaned back onto the bed, still laughing. I got up and grabbed Winnie off the floor. I threw it at Karma and he ended up laughing harder. 

 

“SHUT THE HELL UP KARMA!” I shouted and he somewhat stopped laughing. A few chuckles still left his mouth though.

 

“Sorry Not Sorry” He said and I glared at him. 

 

“I’m gonna shower now…….” I said leaving him there. 

 

“No.. Gakushuu.. DON’T LEAVE ME HERE” He shouted and I looked at him.

 

“Boi” I said unamused with him. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet that was outside of the bathroom. As I entered the bathroom I heard Karma shout

 

“GAAAKUUUUUUUUUUUUSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!” 

 

Karma’s POV

 

Ok so I went to the floor myself. The bruise was from when I fell onto a teacup edge yesterday.. Damn teacups. Teacups have been nothing but trouble for me. As Gakushuu went into the bathroom I flopped onto my belly. I groaned wishing he had stayed.. I’m bored and my DS died. Besides.. I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could, we only had three days after all.

 

About five minutes later he came out with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was pushed back out of his face and drops of water fell to the floor. Damn he is fine as frick. And he’s all mine, which makes everything better. 

 

“Aw what Karma you like what you see?” He asked running his fingers through his wet hair. I felt my face heat up and looked away.

 

“No.. I’ve seen better” I muttered and he tilted my face back towards him. His lips inches away from mine and a smirk plastered across his face.

 

“Liar” He whispered before pulling away. I could tell my face was all red and that I kinda wanted to pounce him right there. He grabbed his bag and went back to the bathroom. Before he went in he smiled at me with a look that said ‘I know you want me but you can’t have me’. I made a dying cat noise because of the sexual frustration he was giving me.

 

“JUST FUCK ME ALREADY DAMMIT!” I said putting my hands over my face.

 

“What was that Karma?” He asked. I parted my fingers to him drying his hair. It was still pushed back but it kind of swerved to the left. Maybe I should try that hairstyle one day..

 

“Nothing” I said dropping my hands. He shrugged and I realized that he was wearing really really tight jeans. How can his legs breathe in those? He looks like a goddamn idol! God he’s sexy as fuck too..

 

“Gakushuu change your pants right now.” I said throwing my extra pair of jeans at him. He caught them but looked confused.

 

“What’s wrong with these?” He asked jutting his hip out and looking down. FUCK. I turned away from him

 

“Just do it Gakushuu” I said through clenched teeth. 

 

“Karma what’s wrong?” He asked putting a hand on my shoulder. At that moment I broke. I grabbed his wrists and fell onto the bed with him under me. I crashed my lips into his and kissed down his jaw. 

 

“Karmaaa” He moaned out. “D-don’t we h-have to leave soon?” He asked and I looked at him.

 

“You act like I give a shit. You brought this upon yourself acting all sexy like that..” I said before kissing down his neck. I loosened my grip on his wrists and within split second he had me pinned under him.

 

“Karma. I refuse to be kicked out of a hotel because you were horny. Now pack up your stuff so we can leave.” He said and climbed off of me. AH JUST DOMINATE ME DAMMIT!!

 

As soon as he said that I grabbed my phone and called my dad. He told me he’d be here in ten minutes and hung up. 

 

I didn’t even say anything...

 

Gakushuu was moving around the room quickly gathering all of our things. Everytime he bent over I either gulped or my jaw dropped. It happened a lot.. He bent over again and I just couldn’t take it anymore. When he stood up I hugged him from behind so he couldn’t move. 

 

“Karma what are-” He started but I cut him off.

 

“Please Gakushuu.. Change your pants. I don’t want anybody looking at you the way I do” I whispered into his ear. 

 

“Karma..” He said softly before quickly twisting out of my grasp and smiling at me. 

 

“YOUR JEALOUS THAT’S SO CUTE!” He said holding his cheeks and wiggling around. I felt my face grow hot again and threw a shoe at him.

 

“CHANGE YOUR PANTS!” I yelled at him and he laughed. 

 

“NO!” He said back and threw my shoe back at me. His aim was deadly and his throws were always fast, so I had a hard time dodging it, but alas I did it. GO ME!

 

After about five minutes of shoe throwing I gave up cause he hit me like ten times. Pain was all over my body and I felt like I couldn’t move.

 

“Deadly.. Shoe” I gasped out before falling onto the bed. As he threw the shoe at me he and been continuously picking up stuff and throwing them into our bags. By the time I had given up, all of our stuff had been picked up and herded at the door. He really is a person of many talents…

 

“OI! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!” He yelled at me plopping my shoes on my chest. I groaned and knocked them to the floor.

 

“Why?” I whined and he looked at me with annoyance. 

 

“I just saw your dad pull up and he’s walking in. So unless you want me to pelt your ass with a shoe again, GET THE HELL UP” He said picking up my shoe and holding it up threateningly. I got up quickly ripping my shoe from his hand. He smiled at me coldly then grabbed his bag and Winnie. He marched out of the room leaving me behind. Yeah there’s the Gakushuu I’ve known for the past five years.. 

 

I quickly threw my shoes on and grabbed my stuff. I ran after him nearly crashing into him. Luckily though, I was able to catch myself. He looked at me like I had just turned purple. He laughed and shook his head.

 

“I was going to wait for you at the elevator you know..” He said and I looked at him with bewilderment.

 

“You’re kidding me right?!” I asked and he shook his head. “Well Damn! I could’ve put my shoes on all the way then.” I said looking at my feet.

 

“Nope we’re going!” He said and continued walking. I groaned following him while attempting to put my shoes on all the way.

 

“Gakushuu..” I called desperately. I am a man of many talents.. BUT THESE SHOES DEFY ALL REASON! 

 

“Gakushuu wait!!” I said grabbing ahold of his shirt. He looked at me annoyed as I fixed my shoes. 

 

“Holy shit Karma hurry the hell up! I don’t want to keep your dad waiting!” He said. I smiled at him in a devious manner. 

 

“Karma don’t you-” He started but I cut him off by tackling him to the floor.

 

“He will wait if I want him to wait!” I said. I kept him on the floor by straddling him, so I could fix my shoes.

 

“All done!” I said after tying both shoes with ultimate double knots. I stepped off of him and he just just laid there on the floor like a starfish.

“Gakushuu what are you doing?” I asked and he looked up at me. He rolled over and held out his arms.

 

“You got me down here and you’re going to bring me back up.” He said and I sighed. I pulled on his arms and brought him to his feet. He put his backpack back on and started skipping to the elevator. My god I’m in love with a weirdo. -_-’

 

After a silent elevator ride, we met my dad in the lobby. When he saw us he smiled and waved. Today he was wearing a brunette wig with a short dress that made me extremely uncomfortable.

 

“Hi Hi! We better get going if you wanna catch your train on time!” He said. Gakushuu and I threw our stuff in the trunk and satin the backseat. In the passenger's seat I had buckled in Winnie, so I didn’t have to see the awkward shortness of my Dad’s dress. Gakushuu had made himself comfortable in the corner of the seat, resting his head on the glass.

 

“You okay?” I asked holding his hand. He nodded.

 

“Yeah..” he says “I’m just going to miss it here.” 

 

I frowned. I didn’t like the fact of him leaving for such a long time… perhaps I could persuade him to stay… 

He rested his head on my shoulder and fell asleep. I kept a hold on his hand though, even though he had stopped holding mine. I don’t want to let go… I won’t do it. I’ll wait for him… no matter how long it takes.


	13. OH SHIT MY DAD SHIPS IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gakuho ships Karushuu >w

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning a wave of feels has been spotted**

Gakushuu’s POV

I woke up to Karma shaking me gently. 

“Come on Gakushuu we’re here!” He said softly and I rubbed my eyes. He handed me Winnie and I slid out of the car. I noticed he had all the bags and I suddenly felt guilty that I was only holding Winnie.

“Karma let me help..” I said still a bit tired. He shook his head and smiled at me.

“I got it! You just walk your cute self to the train!” He said and I glared at him. I’m not cute I’m sexy as fuck. I followed his instructions and walked onto the train. 

“Go all the way back to the cabin cars!” He said and I nodded. HOLD UP! CABIN?! HE LOVES ME!! He made me stop in the first car and I opened the door to the room. I laid down on the couch that was there, with Winnie in hand.

“You still tired?” He asks putting the luggage in a corner. I nodded and watched him walk over to me. He kneeled next to the couch and smiled.

“What?” I asked in a grumpy tone. 

“You’re adorable you know that?” He said and I blushed.

“Shut up Karma..” I said and he laughed. He ran his fingers through my hair with a sad look on his face. 

“What's wrong” I asked softly. He looked me in the eye and I could feel the sadness he had.

“I’m going to miss you is all.” He said and I sat up. I pulled him up to me and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. We kinda just stayed like that for a while before he pulled away from me.

“M-Maybe you..” He stuttered out before shaking his head “Never mind” 

“What is it?” I asked him a bit worried. What was wrong?

“It’s nothing. I’m going to take a nap, okay?” He said and collapsed onto the bed. I sighed and got off the couch.

“Okay.. I’m gonna get food. I’ll be back” I said and walked out of the cabin. He grunted and I walked out. Sometimes I wish I didn’t have to leave.. But I must. It’d be better for me there.. I’m sure of it. Even if I didn’t have him there with me..

I walked to the dining car to see people I knew. I turned around and was about to make a run for it when I heard the awful name that was my own being shouted.

“ASANO-KUN!!” 

Great…. I turned to them and smiled.

“Hello Araki! Nice to see you also Takebayashi and Okuda!” I said keeping up my smile. GOD ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS EAT! 

“Hello, Asano-kun!” Okuda says softly. 

“So what brought you to Tokyo?” Araki asks me. 

“I was on a trip with a friend” I said. It’s not a lie, just not the full truth.

“Oh cool! Anyway I heard you’re leaving earlier than planned.. Is it true?” Araki asks and I nod.

“Yeah.. they wanted me earlier for some reason” I said looking away. I hated thinking about it.. But when I do I feel like it was my father that had me leave so early, which made me feel good because I am being an optimist and thinking he wants the best for me. But then my realist side kicks in and I know he just wants me out. 

“Wow that sucks..” Araki says. “Anyway we were just heading back to our seats. See ya Asano!”

“Bye Araki! Goodbye Takebayashi and Okuda!” I said and waved.

“Goodbye Asano-kun! See you in… years!” Takebayashi says and they leave. That kid….

I bought some food and made my way quickly back to the cabin car. Karma was fast-asleep on the bed, which made me smile. I wasn’t the cute one he was… 

I laid on the bed next to him and started watching a movie I had downloaded a long time ago. BLUE EXORCIST IS DA BOMB!!

~El 2 hours lator~

“Karma. Karma wake up we’re here!” I said shaking him awake. He groaned and put the pillow over his head.

“Karma I’ll leave you on this goddamn train if you don’t get up.” I growled and he sat up. His hair was all messy and it didn’t help that he ran his fingers through.

“I’m up…” He mumbled and I rolled off of the bed. He slowly threw his legs over the side and stood up, nearly falling down again. I held in a laugh and he glared at me.

“What’s so funny?!” He grumbled at me and I nearly laughed again.

“Nothing.. Nothing..” I said and he grunted. I grabbed the bags, forcing Winnie into his arms.

“Whyyy? I wanna help!” He said and I smiled at him. He’s like a little kid it’s adorable >///<

“If you want to help then hold Winnie!” I said and walked out of the cabin. I heard him dragging his feet behind me mumbling about how he wanted to help. 

We walked off the train and I saw that my dad was there. Great..

“ASANO-KUN! GOOD YOU’RE HERE!” He said and hugged me. What in the name of fuck….

“Um hello..” I said and he let go of me.

“I have decided to accept your gayness!” He said in a cheerful tone.

“That's… great” I said unsure of what he expected. His face suddenly turned dark when he saw Karma behind me.

“BUT I DON’T ACCEPT YOU BEING GAY WITH THAT HEATHEN!” He shouted and pushed me behind him. I looked over his shoulder at Karma, who was now smiling.

“Aww Gakuho! Why don’t you love me like your son does?” He asked and I facepalmed.

“Come on Asano-kun we’re going home” My dad says emotionlessly and grabs the back of my shirt. He dragged me away from where Karma was standing and I just kind of waved to him. Karma waved back with a wide smile. He still had Winnie, but the rest of my stuff was in my dad’s hands. 

Dad threw me into the backseat, and handed my bags to the driver. He slid into the car next to me and I glared at him

“Did you have to drag me away like that?” I asked him and he smiled at me.

“Of course! It was the only way to get that demon away!” He said and I crossed my arms.

“Dad. I’m pretty sure there are other way of going about it..” I grumbled and he shrugged.

“Don’t care” He says and I fake a laugh. The rest of the ride was in silence, and I enjoyed it.

When we got home I automatically ran up the stairs, locking the door as I ran into my room.  I have a shitload of packing to do in such little time. I sighed as I grabbed the boxes out of the closet, and set them all out so I could pack them. 

I was folding my clothes when my sociopath of a lover jumped in through the window. 

“Hey boy, heey!” He said and I grimaced at his awful opening. 

“Never say that again” I groaned and he laughed. 

“You need help?” He asked and I sighed in relief.

“Please… it would be extremely appreciated.” I said and he smiled at me. He started folding too, dropping everything into the boxes. I’ll get everything done faster this way.. 

THANK YATO!

~2 hours later~

“Finally! We finished!” Karma exclaimed collapsing onto my bed. “You have a ton of shit, you know that?!” 

“Yeah I know” I said sitting next to him. I climbed on to his lap, and rested my head on his chest.

“Thanks for helping me” I said softly and he smiled at me, running his fingers through my hair.

“I’d do anything for you, you know” he said and I sat up

“I do now you big sap” I muttered. He sat up too and looked me in the eyes. He tilted his head up and kissed me softly, pulling away before I could respond. 

“Stay” He whispered and I raised an eyebrow at him

“What?” I asked. He hugged me

“Stay here. Don’t leave. Just finish school here... just stay” He said softly and I frowned

“I can’t” I said and he unwrapped his arms. He looked at me with a mad expression and he pushed me off of him. 

“Why the fuck not?! Why can’t you just stay here?! What the hell do they have that makes you want to leave so badly?!” He shouted and I looked down

“It’d be better for me there.. They have better programs than Kunugigaoka. Besides it would look good on my resume if I went to an international school” I said and he scoffed at me.

“All because of a stupid resume?! What about your friends?! What about your family?! You’re just going to leave them like this?!” He said and I was starting to feel angry.

“My parents are happy I’m leaving if you didn’t notice the big ass banner downstairs that says CONGRATS!” I said loudly 

“My friends all support me! Why the hell won’t you?! You’re the only person whose support I care about having, but I don’t have it! Why Karma?! WHY?!” I shouted and he scowled. He looked like he was going to say something, but he didn’t. Instead he jumped on my bed and jumped out of the window. I poked my head out to see him walking away quickly, his hands shoved into his pockets. I knew there was nothing I could do now, so I just laid back on my bed. 

My chest hurt like hell. I should’ve tried to stop him…  even if it didn’t do anything. I don’t understand though why he won’t support me. Part of me wanted to stay.. But the other part of me knew I had to.

I rolled onto my side, tired from all the packing. I closed my eyes, hoping he would be fine tomorrow.

~3 Days Lator~

I HAVEN’T SEEN KARMA IN THREE DAYS! THREE DAYS! I KNEW HE WAS MAD BUT I DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS THAT MAD! 

I tried going to his house a few times but he never answered. I called him but his phone was off, and I tried texting him but he never responded. I wish he would’ve answered, considering I’m leaving today.

“You ready to leave?”  My mom asked and I nodded.

“Yeah” I said softly. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the door, my mom behind me. I saw Karma standing outside our front gate. I ran up to him, jumping the fence. I wrapped my arms around him, forgetting that he had been ignoring me for the past few days. I was just happy to see him again. He patted my head, and entangled his fingers in my hair. After standing like that with him I then remembered my anger again, then I pushed him off.

“WHAT THE HELL KARMA! WHY DID YOU IGNORE ME FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS?!” I shouted and he smiled.

“I’m glad you’re worried about me” He said and I punched his arm.

“You’re a douchewad you know that?!” I said and he smiled at me. He grabbed my face gently and brought my lips to his. A small part of me wanted to push him away, but I kissed him back.

“HEY! I SAID NO BEING GAY WITH THAT HEATHEN!” I heard my Dad shout and I pulled away from Karma. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed down my neck instead. 

“K-Karma!” I shouted blushing hard. I looked over to my dad who seemed to be deeply thinking.

“You know what? I ship it.” He said and walked back into the house. Karma laughed and let go of me. I punched him in the arm again and he jumped back.

“That really hurts you know..” He whined and I sneered at him.

“THAT’S THE POINT YOU ASSBUTT!” I shouted and punched him again.

“Gakushuu! Stop assaulting the poor boy and let’s go!” My mom says climbing into the car. Our driver was given a day off since Mom wanted to drive. My dad got into the passenger’s seat and I slid into the back with Karma. As my mom drove away I wrapped my arms around Karma’s torso, resting my head on his shoulder. 

“You should really stay..” He said softly playing with my hair. 

“We took so long packing though… why would you make me go through the trouble of unpacking everything?” I grumbled back and he chuckled.

“Lazy” He whispered and I scowled at him. 

“Shut up and let me cuddle you” I growled out and he wrapped his arm around me. I fell asleep on him, still holding on to him. I don’t want to let go… BUT I MUST. 

~A Hella Long Drive Later With Gakuho Taking Kawaii Pictures Of His New OTP~

“WAKE UP GET OUT GOODBYE!” My Dad shouts and I awaken with a jolt. Karma was already out of the car carrying my bags.

“Wait you guys aren’t coming out?” I asked and my mom shook her head.

“We said we wanted to drive you not do the whole goodbye thing” My dad says and she slaps his arm.

“We actually have something to do now. Goodbye Gakushuu! Call when you land!” She says and I step out of the car. I waved as they drove away. Such amazing parents don’t you think?

“So.. this is it huh?” Karma says and I nod.

“Yeah I guess…” I replied softly. I felt tears forming in my eyes and they fell against my will.

“Holy shit Gakushuu if you start crying I’m going to cry and that won’t be good!” He said and I tried to wipe them away. 

“I’m sorry.. T-they won’t stop…” I said and he brought my hands away from my face. I looked at him, and saw he was silently crying. 

“Look at what you’ve done… now I’m crying too” He said with a small smile. I laughed and he let go of my hands. 

“I’m not going to lie.. I have no idea how to go on without knowing you’re around” He said his voice cracking towards the end. I covered my mouth attempting to keep my sobs in. He ran his fingers through his hair and started crying harder.

“D-Dammit Gakushuu… N-Now I’m c-crying harder…” He choked out and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held onto me tightly and I felt his tears fall onto my shirt. 

“You’ll be fine I’m sure…” I said softly “Just don’t think about me”

“What?!” He said letting go. I have had a lot of time to think about this…

“It’d be better for you to forget me… move on from me” I said and he shook his head

“I refuse” He said and I grabbed his hands.

“Please Karma” I said and he shook his head “Please do it… this is the last thing I want from you” 

He thought about it for a minute. Please please please please...

“Fine” He said and I smiled at him

“Promise?” I asked and he nodded 

“I promise..” He said and I let his hands go. 

“Okay then… I guess-” I started but he cut me off.

“One last kiss Gakushuu. That will seal my promise” He said and I gaped at him. He smiled at me in that devious way he had. This kid…

“Fine” I said with a sigh. He gently grabbed my face pulling me to him. He kissed me softly, the same way he did when we were younger. I kissed him back, wishing this feeling would last forever. I knew it couldn’t though, so I pulled away.

“I love you, second place” He said softly and I smiled at him, suddenly adoring the nickname.

“I love you too, sociopath” I said and grabbed my luggage and started walking away. I looked back at him a lot as I walked into the airport, and he was making a different face each time. 

That was the last time I would get a kiss from him. The last time I would see him for the next two years.

The last time I told him I loved him, and I’m pretty sure the chance won’t come again. 

No ones POV

The ginger watched as his lover disappeared into the crowds of the airport. He sat on a bench realizing that what had got him here had left. He retrospected about what had just happened, realizing that it would be a long time until they saw eachother again. After a long time of thinking he finally pulled out his phone, calling the second number that came to mind. The second because the first had been his dear coral haired lover.

“Nagisa” He said looking up at the sky “Can you pick me up? I’m at the airport and I think my heart just shattered” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEESS GOOOOOOOOONE  
> This was going to be part of the last chapter but it was so damn long I cut it  
> I think imma add a epilogue... just cause 13 is an unlucky number


	14. OH SHIT EPILOUGE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we see what happens to the two sinnabons two days lator

~2 Days Later~

 

Gakushuu’s POV

 

“333… 333…. 333….” I said to myself walking down the long dorm hallway. A few people were here, considering it was summer break for them also. The weird thing is that after the summer a new year of school starts!

 

English people. Cramming everything in a short period of time. I love it here *w* 

 

I walked along and stopped at the door in which I was assigned to. I apparently have a roommate, a senpai too. I don’t know his name, I had forgotten to ask when I was at the front desk of the dorm. It should be fine considering it’s kinda creepy when you know the name of a person you’ve never met before. 

 

I tried the knob and saw it was unlocked. I was confused… maybe he was here? I walked in , dragging all of my bags behind me. My boxes were neatly stacked on the left side of the room, next to a door that supposedly led to a smaller room where I was to sleep.

 

“Is someone there?” I heard someone say

 

In JAPANESE. 

 

“Um hello?” I said and someone poked their head out of the other room. He had big brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. He wore a big smile on his face, adding a sparkle to his eyes. He walked over to me, and I noticed he was a bit taller. 

 

“Oh you must be my kohai! My name is Hideyoshi Nagachika! You can call me Hide!” He said extending his hand. 

 

“I’m Gakushuu Asano” I said taking his hand. Within a split second my face was suddenly buried in his chest. What I thought was a simple handshake ended up a very uncomfortable, bone crushing hug. Soon enough he pushed me back to where I had been standing and I stared at him in shock.

 

“Sorry sorry.. I needed a hug!” He said with a big smile. His smile reminded me of 

 

NOPE NOPE NOT GONNA JUMP ON DAT FEELS TRAIN!

 

“I-It’s fine.. I just like a bit of a warning is all.” I said straightening my shirt.

 

“Well Asano-kun, as a good senpai if you need anything just come to me, ok? I am here for you!” He said and I smiled at him.

 

“Alright… I’ll do that” I said and he ruffled my hair. 

 

“Well I’m going to go finish unpacking! You should start.. You have a shitload of stuff!” Hide said and walked into his room.

 

Heh. He even sounds like him… 

 

Maybe these next years won’t be so bad after all.

 

Karma’s POV

 

“GAAAAKUUUSHUUUUUUUUUUU!” I cried into my pillow. Two days and these tears still haven’t stopped. 

 

“Dammit, Karma! Stop your crying!” Nagisa scolded and karate chopped my back. I groaned and swatted my hand at him, not exactly aiming.

 

“I want Gakushuu back.. Maybe I can go visit him!” I said and turning onto my back. 

 

“Didn’t he say to forget about him? TO move on?” Nagisa said and I nodded. He sighed and patted my head.

 

“I won’t let you” He said and I sat up, bewildered by his words.

 

“WHAT WHY?!” I shouted and he looked at me with the most unamused expression I’ve ever seen in my entire LIFE.

 

“I’m helping you keep your promise! Now we are going to find you some nice booty and get your promise fulfilled!” Nagisa said and I groaned.

 

“I only want Gakushuu” I whined and he pulled me off my bed.

 

“Sucks for you! Soon those thoughts will be out of your head and Asano-kun will be happy!” He said and I sighed.

 

These next two years are going to blow aren’t they? 

Fan-Fucking-Tastic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THIS IS THE END!  
> should I make a second book? you guys choose..


End file.
